causticfandomcom-20200213-history
Kilian Tröger
kilian TRÖGER to buy the truth and sell a lie when I counted up my demons saw there was one for every day with the good ones on my shoulder I drove the other ones away Information → stats * Name: Kilian Hannes Tröger. * Nickname(s): Kil, Kilie, Killer, Lee, Lian, Liam. None but the first are approved. * Location: Berlin, Germany. * Date of Birth: December 25, 2029. * Age: 27. * Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual. * Height: 1.88m (6'2".) * Weight: 68kg (150lbs.) * Hair Colour: Brown. * Eye Colour: Brown. * Spoken Language(s): German (Native), English (Fluent), French (Fluent), Russian (Advanced), Swedish (Conversational), Hungarian (..It needs work), Japanese (It needs even MORE work.) * Image Song(s): A Modern Myth by 30 Seconds to Mars. → in-depth personality The best word to sum up Kilian selfless. For every big step he takes, he does it with his family in mind. The only thing that he is more dedicated to rather than his work is the Trögers. Since Kilian was thrown into some very serious situations as a child, in turn, he grew up to be a very serious man. As perfectly capable as Kilian is of socializing, he would much rather stay home with his family. Ever since Kilian’s father walked out, he didn’t really get to have much fun. Some of his fondest memories after his father walked out were the little ‘concerts’ that were thrown by the younger Trögers. Those evenings were pretty much the only fun he had and the only time where he smiled so much. Kilian’s life hasn’t become any less hectic, so he rarely finds time for that illusive beast called ‘fun.’ As tolerant to every single idiosyncrasy of his siblings and as loving as Kilian is, anyone who seriously hurts his family or threatens their clan-like unity will be in serious trouble by Kilian. This was proven when Kilian’s father, Hannes, began working his way back into Kilian’s sibling’s lives. Along with his new wife that Hannes left Felicie for and their baby girl, Kilian’s half-sister. In a way, Hannes abandonment of his wife and children traumatized Kilian. Only Kilian knew to the true extent of how much he had to sacrifice in order to hold his family together, and it only seemed natural that both Hannes and Anna received nothing but blank stares and empty conversations that Kilian clearly had no interest in. Hannes and Anna’s daughter Ilsa was the only ‘new’ member of the the Trögers that Kilian was interested in having a familial relationship with. It took him time, but Kilian grew to be more civil to Anna, but he never stopped acting coldly towards his father. One of Kilian’s fears is that Hannes will walk out on Anna and Ilsa too. No one would ever think by how brutally unforgiving Kilian has with his father, that the man happens to be very compassionate and forgiving when his siblings slip up. Knowing that he would never leave them, Kilian learned that things just wouldn’t work out if he had to drop whatever childish judgmental attitudes he had after his father left. Even though Kilian is not really the pinnacle of happy times with sunshine and rainbows, he loves his family more than anything in the world and would gladly do or give up anything for them. abilities Coming soon! > background Like most children born within a few years after the massive onslaught against civilization, Kilian had to grow up quick, fast and in a hurry. Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t really that significant environmental factor that induced maturity for Kilian, it was when his father walked out on them. Like most young boys, Kilian thought the world of Hannes. Naturally, when Hannes left his mother for a younger woman, Kilian was crushed. As angry and heart broken as Kilian was, he was raised better than to watch his family fall apart thanks to his careless father. Despite his resentment towards life in general, at the age of 13, Kilian found himself taking care of the house and his younger siblings, all while juggling school. Since the quiet, optimistic boy had developed quite the aggressive attitude and he was constantly worried about his siblings and mother, his performance at school suffered until he finally realized that if he didn’t make it through high school, he would be useless to his family. His full transformation to a fairly serious, dedicated young adult was made by the tender age of 14. As quickly as he practically became the man of the house, he went from an embittered hopeless youth to the ideal student between middle school and high school. Since his freshman year, Kilian managed to maintain the highest grade point average in his class. He never caused any problems and he was well liked by his peers even if he didn’t participate in extracurricular activities. Most of his peers and impressed teachers were under the impression that Kilian maintained a ‘normal’ life. What they did not know, was that he was raising two rambunctious twins, trying to bond with his youngest sister, trying to coax the older sister into acting like a member of the family, comfort his disowned mother, trying to hold onto a part time job, trying to do most of the house work and cooking on his own while clutching onto a perfect grade point average. Looking back on his teenage years, Kilian would wonder how he even managed to survive with his sanity. Then he would remember that he survived his teen years in order to help his brother Wilhelm survive. Since the the mother of the whole damn Tröger brood was working two or more jobs to help support her family, Kilian had taken it upon himself to attend to as many of his siblings need’s as he could. From going to P.T.A. meetings from accompanying them to doctor’s appointments, it never really hit Kilian that he was filling in his dad’s shoes. By the time that Hanne’s tried to re-introduce himself (and his new wife) back into his children’s lives, Kilian couldn’t help but be distant from both his father and his step-mother. When Wil was much younger, he accidentally introduced the then 18 year old Kilian as ‘dad.’ Kilian’s frequent attendance at the P.T.A. meetings sparked all sorts of untrue rumors, such as Mrs. Tröger was seeing a much younger, attractive man. That is when more and more people began to realize that Hanne’s didn’t have much to do with the rest of the Tröger’s, causing the younger children to suffer some ridicule at school. Thankfully, Kilian didn’t have to deal with the cruelty of teenagers, since scholarships had fully paid his tuition for a promising, brand new University in Berlin. Despite having the opportunity to live in the finer, more quiet and newer dormitories, Kilian decided to continue living at home. As much as he desperately wanted to do well in college and get a respectable job, his main motivation was to care for his family. They were always his first priority. The university that Kilian was accepted into was constructed and ran by the World Government. Kilian continued to get excellent scores and participated frequently in his classes. He felt much happier at the university setting than he had been in high school and anyone who knew him well could tell. He was making good friends and acquaintances, even with the professors. It was shocking to most that Kilian was not only just capable of being a people person; he was actually pretty good at it. Raising his siblings had taught him all sorts of patience and prepared him for dealing with all sorts of people with their own personalities. Kilian’s advisor (and World Government employee) viewed him not only as something along the lines of a prodigy, but a young man with potential use to the World Government. He was charismatic, had no history of getting into any serious trouble, was very articulate and as the professor learned; the young man was quite the orator. Even though Kilian was good friends with his professor, he couldn’t help but be shocked when he told him that the World Government would be willing to pay him large sums of money if he worked for them as something loosely along the lines of a press secretary. Kilian’s professor stated that they needed someone young, they needed someone who at least appeared to be trust worthy and convincing. Kilian simply figured they were desperate enough to hire a twenty year old instead of some government official and was unwilling to pass up this opportunity, knowing that his mother wouldn’t have to work herself to death anymore if he held this job. By the time Kilian was twenty four, he was practically a house hold name in Europe , making extraordinary speeches on behalf of the World Government. He was becoming highly respected amongst the government workers and beurocrats and the general consensus found him likable. And to think, it paid well enough for Kilian to buy a larger house for him and his family. Even though it seemed that Kilian had something like a brand new life, he knew it was far from the truth. When he wasn’t attending conferences or anything job related, Kilian was at home, cooking, tidying up and making sure the twins actually got their asses to school. Kilian was horribly fearful of becoming absent in his families lives, and the last thing he wanted was to repeat his father’s mistakes. That and someone needed to keep Wilhelm out of trouble. Much to Nik’s dismay, he couldn’t even keep his younger twin under control anymore. Kilian could have sworn he was on the verge of a heart attack when Black Suits knocked on their door in the middle of the night with Wil in their custody for the first time. Misdemeanor or not, Kil freaked. Ever since Wilhelm had hit puberty, he became an even bigger handful for Kilian. Regrettably so, Kilian was so focused on taking care of his family and preventing Wil from ending up in a black bag, he sometimes failed to notice that while he gave his family a father figure, he had taken away the older brother. He spent a lot of time with his siblings, but it wasn’t often that Kilian would participate in any ‘fun’ with them (in Brynne and Wil’s words.) As much as he loved his little brother Will, he knew to the fullest extent of what the Black Suits do to people who they deem a menace to society. He found himself using his position in the World Government as leverage to prevent Wil from suffering the building consequences of his actions, but not without feeling dirty all over for taking advantage of the fact that he was very good and making people believe what he wanted them to believe. Though Wil wasn’t nearly as much of a handful as he used to be, Kilian still feels the need to beat some sense into the boy; an urge he very wisely ignores. Social → relationships family * Hannes Tröger — Father. Kilian won't talk to him or about him. He's still very bitter about being left behind. * Felicie Hamel — Mother. He worries as much about her as he does the Tröger children. * Anna Tröger — Step-Mother. Resents her, but not nearly as bad as he resents Hannes. He's trying to warm up to her, for Ilsa's sake. ---- * Claudia Tröger — Younger Sister. Kilian appreciates her maturity most of the time, but gets very tired of her cynical attitude from time to time, especially when he spends most his time trying to improve things. Doesn't mean he doesn't love her. * Brynne Tröger — Younger Sister. Very easy to get along with. She never gave him too much trouble and he's very proud of her. * Nikolaus Tröger — Younger Brother. One of the twins. The more reasonable of the two. He appreciates Nik's assistance in trying to calm down Wil. * Wilhelm Tröger — Younger Brother. One of the twins. Drives Kilian right up the wall sometimes, but he knows how to make Kilian laugh. Kilian worries about him the most because of the trouble he gets into lately. * Ilsa Tröger — Youngest Sister. Kilian is at his silliest when he's with her. He adores her to pieces. friends * Professor Behr — One of his most trusted friends. He was his advisor and the man that got him his current job. Even though he still stays in touch with Professor Behr, the more he learns of the true World Government, the more he starts to question his mentor. * Ben — Friend. He's a good kid and a former fanboy. Kilian was in Budapest for a conference and was meeting with a number of scientists when Ben dropped a whole lot of something all over Kilian's shoes. Kilian could tell how upset Ben was, and it wasn't a big deal to him at all. He simply shrugged it off, told him to forget about it and continued to chat with him. They've been friends since. Kilian invites Ben to Berlin to visit from time to time. * Hannah Moeller — Practically another little sister. She's best friend's with Wil, so naturally, she's around a lot. Kilian took a liking to her, and even learned sign language to communicate with her easier. He does what he can to look out for her. acquaintances Way too freakin' many to list. enemies * Isabelle Dunstan — An ex-girlfriend of his. She is currently Hell bent on ruining him after their break-up. He'll never let her know that he still wants her on all sorts of frustrating levels and that she was the only woman he ever loved. Every dig she takes at him, he does a perfect job at pretending like it didn't phase him at all. Miscellaneous → random facts personal * The only people he's felt like he was even close to losing his temper with are Isabelle and Wil. * Loves french fries and ice cream. Sometimes, he will eat the two together. * Has had a beard since he was 23, mostly because his earliest critics said he looked like a 16 year old boy. * He talks and sometimes walks in his sleep. * Finds the celebrity status occasionally frustrating. He has considered retiring early because of it. familial * Is not above mind games and making people cry if he has to get things under control in the house. He will do it. * He can say just about anything to Claudia, because he knows that she will be honest with him no matter what. * He is quite convinced that Wil is going to induce a stroke on his part one of these days. * He loves spoiling Ilsa rotten. He'll spoil Brynne in subtle ways too. * Most of the break ups in his life have had his family as a key factor. Category:Characters